halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
The Silent Clown
Official Summary Terror comes to the small town of Russellville, Illinois! At a state fair, childhood friends Sean, Nikki, and Lisa come face to face with the shape himself - Michael Myers! The body count rises and the horror is taken to the next level in the 2nd issue of this terrifying new series!" It takes place in the H20 Timeline. Plot Synopsis Lisa Thomas has a flashback on when she and Daniel Cole were locked in the Bowles house basement. She remembers how much fear she had felt and that it never went away and how it is always going to be around every corner. Lisa and her friends, Sean and Nikki, arrive at the Traveling Fair. Lisa is staring at a clown machine and figures that somewhere in their bright make-up, the clowns have embraced the darkness and learned to become one with it. Sean wants to try out the machine, only to find that it is broken. Nikki wants to go on the ghost train, forgetting that Lisa has a fear of the dark. Lisa meekly tells her that she doesn't want to go on the ride so Nikki suggests the bumper cars. They go on their way and Lisa is feeling good about the way things are turning out. The teens then go on the carousel, where Lisa spots Michael Myers watching her. Lisa hurries off the ride and tells her friends that she saw someone watching her from the woods. Sean and Nikki don't see anything and believe if it was someone, then they probably were just bored. Sean asks Lisa if she is okay and she tells them that she is fine but feels stupid for seeing things that are not there. As they walk away together, Nikki looks upset. At the Russelville Infirmary, Ryan Nichols arrives with the unconscious Abigail Crawford. As he brings her in, Ryan thinks to himself about why Myers took away his wife Marcie and how if Abby didn't run out onto the road, then he and Marcie would still be together. He wants the young woman to awaken so that she could provide information about what was going on. Abby has a flashback of when she and her boyfriend Benjamin McNaughton were checking out the Bowles house for a halloween party. Ben tells her that his father told him stories of how a man went crazy with a hacksaw in that house so Ben thought it be a great place for a party. Abby decides to do a "safety check". Abby and Ben look around for a bit before they decide to make out. Abby then sees someone from the shadows and the person attacks them. Back at the fair, Nikki is bobbing for apples while Sean gets himself and Lisa some cotton candy. When Nikki notices this, she asks Sean about this who forget to get Nikki one. She tells him that it is okay as she has to get home and get things sorted before her father gets home. After she leaves, Lisa decides to open up the mail that Daniel gave her and she finds that he has drawn another picture of her, this time in her ballerina costume. The next picture though is a old photograph of a girl who looks just like Lisa and the name written underneath the picture is Judith. Sean points out the strong resemblance as Lisa looks at the next drawing of a nude girl getting eaten by a pumpkin. The fourth picture is another drawing of Lisa as she is nude and covered with blood stains. She starts to get scared as she has no clue what any of the pictures mean. Inside the hall of mirrors, Michael sees himself, then him as a young child of 6 years old in his clown costume and finally the same clown costume but this time as his actual age. He then sees the moment he murdered Judith and finally her staring at him. Michael stabs the mirror in rage Back at the Russelville Infirmary, Ryan has been taken to a hospital bed and has been bandaged up around his head. He listens in to sheriff Matthew Cooper talking with the nurses about what had happened but Ryan knows that the sheriff is too young and doesn't know how to handle the situation. When Ryan is questioned, he tells Sheriff Cooper everything he remembers and starts to plead with Cooper to not ask so many stupid questions as they are wasting time but Cooper continues on until Ryan mentions "Michael Myers". Sheriff Cooper stops and tells Ryan not to mention that name and tells Ryan that Myers is dead and even if he was alive, he wouldn't be in Russellville and he leaves the room. Ryan decides he is wasting time staying at the hospital and he escapes out the window. At Nikki's home, Nikki is craving a pumpkin and thinks over how people think about her. She knows she embarrasses her parents and that no matter what she does, nobody notices her. She thinks that maybe if she changed herself then maybe someone would pay attention. She then hears a knock at the door and goes to answer it while she puts lipstick on. When she answers the door, it was Michael! He grabs her by the throat and Nikki falls to the ground, wondering what she had done to get this. She is still alive but thinks that if she plays dead, then Michael would leave her alone. Michael leaves Nikki and goes into the kitchen to get an apple. He places the apple in Nikki's mouth and then gets her lipstick to draw a smile on her face. She starts to cry and apologizes to everyone and that she didn't want to be a loser as Michael gets out his knife. He then stabs her in the chin. Outside of Nikki's home, Ryan is sitting underneath a tree, wondering where to begin his search for his wife. He takes out a candy bag that his wife had and knows that without her in his life, he is lost and asks himself about what he is supposed to look now. Unknown to Sean, Michael steps out of Nikki's home with Nikki's corpse and places it in the truck of his car. Characters * Michael Myers * Lisa Thomas * Sean Reynolds * Nicola Antonelli * Daniel Cole (Flashback) * Ryan Nichols * Abigail Crawford * Benjamin McNaughton (Flashback) * Matthew Cooper * Judith Myers (Cameo) * Marcie Nichols (Flashback) Comic Covers Nightdance_2_A.jpg Nightdance 2 B.jpg Nightdance 2 C.jpg Category:Comics